Networks of elements (e.g., packet switches, servers, routers, and the like) may be managed by an element manager. The element manager may perform various functions such as receiving alarms from the elements, upgrading software or firmware on the elements, and configuring the elements. In order to manage the elements of the network, the element manager may use addresses of the elements by which the element manager may communicate with the elements. In some cases, a network operator may manually provide the element manager with the addresses. In other cases, the element manager may ping a range of addresses in search of the elements.
For some management functions, the element manager may need connection information describing how the elements connect to each other in order to display a network topology. In some configurations, the network topology may represent physical connections between the elements. Typically, in such configurations, the network operator manually provides connection information describing physical connections between the elements to the element manager.